The Zoo Keeper
by Bird of Flames
Summary: Katie Swan is a animal lover. Always has Always will. She works with them at the zoo and one day runs into Elizabeth cullen. Daughter of Edward Cullen. Romance fires. First All human story. No bella. Instead katie!
1. Chapter 1

K's POV

I woke up to the cry of a bird. I groaned and covered my head with my pillow. I soon felt the pillow being lifted and the cry came again.

"Alright, alright I'm up." I groaned and got out of bed. I felt the bird land on my shoulder. "Morning Talon. Get everyone up please." Talon's bird head nodded and flew off my shoulder and out my room. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Katie Marie Swan. I'm 23 years old. I live in Florence, Oregon and work in at the zoo. I live with my many animals on a large farm. Talon is a red tailed hawk, I've raised it right out of his egg. Apart from working at the zoo I foster animals that have been abused or lost their families. I have about 5 foster animals at the moment. Plus my own animals. I have farm animals along with exotic animals, like Talon. As I walked out of my room my spider monkey, Bubby jumps on my shoulder. He cries his monkey cry, telling me that he's hungry.

I laugh "I know Bubby. I'm getting breakfast" I say and hurry into the kitchen to start my morning routine before work. I got the raw meat for the large cats and wolves. Fruit for Buddy and Trevor (the chimp) and dry dog food for Kody (a border collie), Jack (a Australian shepherd) and Lala (a collie). And dry cat food for Louie and Lilac ( two tabby twins). I handed the food out and went out back to feed the horses, goats, sheep, and the cats and wolves (wow live in caves). Expect Leo who stays inside. Leo's was raised by monkeys the first couple months of his life and rarely eats meat. After I fed my animals I started walking towards my hot pink mini cooper. As I walked out I heard a low whimper and turn to see Louie picking on his sister. Again.

"Louie!" I snapped "Leave your sister alone. Talon keep your eye on him please. I'm taking Bubby." Bubby screeched and jumped on my shoulder. I walked to my car and got in and started towards my job.

E's POV

"Daddy please!" My angel begged. I sighed.

"Fine Lizzie we'll go to the zoo." I gave in. Lizzie squealed "Go get dressed" My name is Edward Cullen. I'm a single parent to Elizabeth "Lizzie" Cullen. She is 6 years old and very smart. I know most parents say that about their kids but it's true. She's been begging me to take her to the zoo for the past week. And I finally gave in.

"I'm ready Daddy!" Lizzie shouted and I opened the front door and she ran to the car. I laughed and locked the door and walked to my Volvo. I looked at the rear view mirror and saw Lizzie's blue eyes sparkling. Her eyes are the only think she doesn't have that's mine. Other than that she's a spitting image. I smiled and turned some children's music and laughed to myself as she sang to the music. We soon arrived at the zoo and I parked and got Lizzie out of the car.  
"No remember-." I started but was cut off.

"-Stay with you at all times and don't go with strangers" Lizzie said and smiled.

I laughed "Good girl" I paid for our tickets and grabbed a map. "Now Liz, where do you want to go first?" I asked

"The bears!" She cried and I looked at the map.

"Alright to the bears" I said and we started to walk towards the bears. Stopping to get a snack and drink. When we got to the bear Lizzie squealed and ran up to the glass.

"Look Daddy it a baby!" She cried pointing at the small cub.

I smiled "Look that must be his mommy" I said pointing at larger bear.

"And that's his sister" She cried pointing at the cub that tackled the other.

I laughed "Now where to next?" I asked. Over the next couple of hours we saw the birds, boars, tigers, cheetahs, and the petting zoo. We were about to the seals when Lizzie started to complain.

"Daddy I'm hungry!" She said.

"Alright let's go get you some food. Then off to the seals" I said and went to stand in line with Lizzie behind me. When it was our turned I turned to ask Lizzie what she wanted. She wasn't there!

"Lizzie?" I called. When I got no answer I yelled a little louder "Lizzie!" I turned to the guy next to me "Have you seen a 6 year with bronze hair and blue eyes?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Sorry man" He said. Panic rose in my throat as I ran out of the line in search of my little girl.

K's POV

I smiled at Bubby as he picked the hair of a little boy who giggled loudly.

"Alright sweetie give the lady her monkey back and say thank you" The little boy's mother said. The boy pouted and gave Bubby back.

"Thank you for letting me hold your monkey" He said and I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"No problem kiddo. Bubby here loves to play." I smiled. The mother looked at me and smiled and handed me some money. I held my hand in 'stop' motion. "No thanks I love letting the kids play with my animals" I say with a smile.

"You have more?" She asked

I nodded "Yeah I foster some animals and keep some as company."

"What other kinds of animals do you have?" She asked

"Lets see I have a couple lions, cheetahs, a chimp, five wolves, two kittens, three dogs, a hawk and a spider-monkey" I say pointing to Bubby. Her eyes widened.

"Wow!"  
I smiled "Yeah. All you have to do is train them right and have order in your voice" She smiled and insisted that I take the money. I sighed and took it and thanked her and said goodbye to the boy as they walked off. I walked around with Bubby keeping an eye on the animals when I heard crying. I turn and see a little girl with bronze hair and pale skin. I walk up to her and crouch down to her level.

"Hello there sweetie. What's wrong?" I asked gently. The little girl looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"I lost my Daddy" She whimpered.

"Well that's not good. Want me to help you find him?" I asked

"My daddy says I can't go with strangers." She said

"Well I'm Katie. And if you tell me your name we won't be strangers anymore!" I say

"I'm Lizzie" She says shyly and looked at Bubby. "Whose that?" She asked and pointed at Bubby.

"This is Bubby."

"Is he yours?" She asked

"Yeah. Want to hold him while we look for your daddy?" I asked and she nodded. Bubby instantly jumped on Lizzie's shoulder. She giggled. "Now Lizzie what does your daddy look like?" I asked

"He's tall and has hair like mine and green eyes" She said as she petted Bubby.

"Alright, let's go find your dad" I say gently grabbing her hand. We walked around looking for her father. Thankfully she was paying more attention to Bubby than losing her dad.

"Lizzie!" I heard a voice yelled and turned to meet the greenest eyes I've ever seen. Bubby jumped on my shoulder as Lizzie's dad ran over and swooped her into his arms.

"Elizabeth Cullen don't ever do that to me again!" He yelled and I could have sworn I saw tears in his eyes. He looked over at me "Thank you so much for finding her"

I smiled "No problem I love to help. I'm Katie Swan by the way" I said putting my hand out to shake.

"Edward Cullen" He said shaking my hand. "Cool monkey" He commented.

I giggled "Thanks. His name is Bubby"

"Does he live here?" He asked

"No daddy he lives with Katie with her other animals" Lizzie said with a smile.

"Other animals?" He asked

"Yeah I have about 16 animals in my care" I say and his eyes widen.

"How do you have so many?" He asked

"Well I foster some" I say

"Ah." He nodded.

"So Lizzie now that you have your dad want to go into some of the cages to pet the animals?" I asked

Lizzie squealed "Yes, yes, yes! Please can I do it daddy please!"

Edward laughed "Can you do that?" He asked.

"Of course. I'm the most trusted and respected human among the animals" I say. "Now which one?"

"The lions!" Lizzie cries.

"Alright to the lions" I say and we began to walk the lion's cage. I laughed when Bubby jumped on Edward's shoulder. "Looks like Bubby likes you" I comment.

Edward smiles "Really?" He asked as Bubby picked at his hair.

"Yep. Look at him pick at your hair" I giggled. "He is very friendly!" I say as Bubby jumps back on my shoulder. We arrived at the lion's cave and I opened the door to the cage. "Stay behind me. The lions are a little touchy with strangers" I warn and the two stay behind me. The large male lion that I call Zuba stalks up to us and growls lowly. I stand tall and raise my chin. "Stop Zuba" I order "These are friends" I say a little gentler. Zuba gives Lizzie and Edward a warning growl and stalks back to his mate, Mula.

I crouched down as two cubs run over to me. "This is Zuzu, and Mimi." I tell Lizzie as she crouches down next to me. Mimi crouches down playfully infront of Lizzie and pounces on her. Lizzie giggles and pushes Mimi. I notice Zuba growl and Mula lick his ear as his two daughters play with the young human. After 20 minutes we leave the lion's cave and we visit more animals until closing times. Lizzie yawns and Edward carries her to his car. Which just so happens to be next to mine. "

"You now you and Lizzie can come to my farm. Most of my animals are kid friendly and love to play with kids. Oh! And I have horses and I can teach her ride! And Trevor could play tag with her. Trevor loves tag-." I'm cut off by a large hand and see Edward laughing.

"Wow you remind me so much of my sister. Tiny and bubbly"

I blushed and giggled. Yeah I'm short and talk a lot. "So you in?" I asked

"Sure Lizzie would love that" Edward smiled. I squealed and jumped up and down.

"Alright here's my address. Feel free bring your sister" I squeal "She seems cool!"

Edward laughed "Alright I'll see you tomorrow." Edward said and got in his car.

I got in my car as well and drove home and did my night chores and went to bed excited for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

K's POV

The moment I heard Talon's morning cry I jumped out of my bed and to my closet looking for something to wear. I was so excited! I never have anyone over any more, and quite frankly the animals get a little lonely with no one to play with. Especially Trevor and Bubbly. Anyways I can't wait for Lizzie and Edward to come over! I'm going to teach how to feed the animals, tack up the horses, clean the animals and- I'm cut off by Talon crying for me.

"I'm going!" I yelled at the bird and walked into the kitchen and started making the animals' breakfast. After I fixed up each of the bigger animals food I gave the dogs and cats their food. I sat a plate on the table for Trevor and Bubby. I walked outside with the raw meat for the larger cats and wolves. After feeding them I walked over to the lion's den to give them their food when I saw Leo.

"Well hello there Leo" I smiled and tossed him a piece of meat. By the time I was done feeding the other lions Leo was done with the meat saw him looking at one of the lioness. Her name is Aazzi. I giggled. "Oh I see my little baby Leo has a crush on Aazzi" I teased.

Leo growled at me playfully and pushed me with his paw. I laughed.

"Its okay Leo. I'll ask if we can keep her. The Fosters won't mind. Besides I think she likes you as well" Leo grinned his lion grin and I laughed and walked to the barn. I fed the horses, goats, and the other farm animals. I thought I'd like Lizzie help with lunch later. I walked back inside and looked at the clock. It was 7:30. Edward and Lizzie would probably be here around noon. I mean that is what Edward said. I giggled as Bubby jumped on my shoulder and wrapped his tail around my face. I couldn't wait for this afternoon.

E's POV

I looked at the clock. It was 11:38. I sighed, I told Katie we would be there at noon and Lizzie still wasn't ready. Plus I had to pick Alice up. I remember how excited she seemed last night.

_Flashback_

_When I put Lizzie down for bed I called my sister Alice._

"_Hello?" She answered_

"_Hey Alice."_

"_Oh hey Edward what's up? Did Lizzie enjoy the zoo?" She asked._

"_Yes after I found her."  
"You lost her!" She yelled _

"_Yeah" I said meekly "But anyways one of the zoo keepers found her. She had a monkey with her and let Lizzie play with him. She said that she has other animals with her and said that Lizzie could go over to her house and play with them. She reminded me A LOT of her. She was shorter than you-." _

"_She's shorter than me! No way!" She yelled_

"_Only by a inch or two. She's blonde. And talks a million miles an hour" I laughed remembering today._

"_So are you going?" She asked_

"_Yeah" I shrugged "She was quite adorable. Lizzie loved her. And her monkey was very cool I do say so my self. She kept telling me what she and Lizzie would do. Apparently she also has horses and was going to teach Lizzie how to ride."_

"_Wow this seems like a cool chick" She said_

"_Oh and she said you could come" I smirked._

"_Really! Yay! Pick me up tomorrow at 11:30" She cried "I gotta go pick out my outfit bye!" And before I could say anything Alice hung up the phone._

_End of Flashback_

"Lizzie come on we have to pick up Auntie Alice" I yelled.

"Auntie Alice is coming to?" She squealed as she ran down stairs.

"Yep" I said popping the p. "Now hurry and get in the car" I turned and locked the front door. I helped Lizzie get her seatbelt on and got in on my side. I turned on some music for Lizzie. We soon arrived to Alice's house and my Rosalie's-my other sister- car.

"Wait here Liz" I said and walked to the front door and knocked. The door opened and Alice and Rose both walked out

"Bye Jazz" Alice called as Rose said bye to Emmett.

"Rose what are you doing?" I asked

"Coming with you duh" Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Katie only said Alice could come" I pointed out.

"Well to bad for her I'm coming" She snapped and got in the back.

"Aunt Rosie!" Lizzie squealed and I sighed. Alice giggled.

"Fine but if she gets upset your leaving" I said to Rose.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Eddie" I rolled my eyes at my nickname.

"Alright to Katie's" I said and put Katie's address into my GPS. It took longer than I thought. About 35 minutes. We soon came upon a huge house with a forest in the back.

"Wow that's huge!" Lizzie squealed and we all laughed. Rose got Lizzie out of the car and we walked to the front door. I rang the door bell and when the door opened I was shocked. It was a chip! I looked at it.

"Oh?" It grunted

"Um we're here to see uh Katie" I told it.

"Oh" It said and turned away.

"What?" Rose said

"Oh" It repeated

"What?" Alice said

"OH!" It cried and grabbed my hand and pulled us towards the back. He let go of my hand when he showed us a barn and pushed us through the door. When we were in the chimp pointed to an open horse stall. We walked over to the stall and saw Katie kneeling down infront of a pregnant chestnut horse. I motioned to the girls to be quiet since Katie seemed into what she was doing.

"OH!" The chip cried.

"Trevor shut up!" Katie snapped not turning around.

"OH!" 'Trevor' cried again.

"Trevor if I have to turn around you will not be aloud to go to the forest with Bubby," She threatened "If your hungry then go eat, I have to take care of Starburst" She petted the horse's neck gently and whispered soothing words to her. She looked by the horse's tail "Any minute now" She whispered "Bubby get a blanket" She ordered and I looked up and noticed Bubby hanging from a board. He dropped down on Katie's head and over to where we were and I noticed that a blanket laid next to us. Bubby grabbed it and ran back to Katie who grabbed it instantly.

"Alright Starburst you can do this." Katie encouraged and the horse huffed a couple times and soon a baby horse laid in the blanket in Katie's arms. "Look Starburst it's a girl" Katie cried "Skittles will be her name. How do like that girlie?" She asked and the horse whined. Katie laughed. I cleared my throat and Katie jumped and turned around.

"My god!" She cried placing her hand over her heart "Give a girl a heart attack" She laughed and sat Skittles next to her mother. She threw the blanket over her shoulder.

"How long have you been here?" She asked

"Not long. We just saw the horse being born" I said and Katie looked down at Lizzie.

"Well what'd you think Lizzie?" She asked

"That was awesome!" Lizzie squealed.

Katie laughed and turned to my sisters "I'm Katie by the way. The chip is Trevor, the monkey is Bubby and the horses are Starburst and Skittles"

"We know. We heard you talk to them. I'm Alice" Alice smiled. Katie giggled

"Guess you heard me yelled at Trevor?" Alice nodded "Well I've been telling him for hours to shut up" She pouted when Alice laughed

"Hours? How long have you been out here?" Rose asked. "I'm Rose by the way"

"Since about 8 o'clock. Leo ran in when he heard Starburst cry. I thought she wouldn't have her foal 'til next week" She said and ran her hand through her hair.

"You were amazing" She commented

Katie blushed "Thank you. It's what I do. I love my babies" She smiled and Bubby pulled gently on her hair. "What is it Bubby?" She asked. Bubby pointed to the baby horse. When Katie turned she gasped and walked back into the stall and sat down. "Come on Skittles you can do" She said and we saw Skittles trying to stand up. Katie kept encouraging the horse and when the horse was steady on her feet she wobbled to Katie and stood and squealed. She jumped up and down excitedly.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked

"I've been delivering foals for about 10 years now and I have never seen a foal get up that fast. And she's my favorite horse's baby" Katie squealed again. "Foals can take up an hour to stand. She was up in five minutes. Then again she is Starburst's foal" She laughed "Starburst is my star horse. She has won me many ribbons in the past" She walked out of the stall and closed the door. She clapped her hands together. "Now, would you like to meet the others? Or Lizzie want to help me feed first?" She asked

"You mean like feed the animals?" Lizzie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah!" Katie smiled "You three can help as well but you don't have to"

I shrugged as well as my sisters "Sure"

"Well then follow me" She said and skipped towards the house. We all came to a dead stop when we saw a lion. Katie smiled and ran her hand through his mane "Hello there Leo. Starburst had a girl and her name is Skittles" Leo rolled his brown eyes and purred. "This is Leo. He was my first animal" She said to us. "Lizzie you can pet him if you want he loves the kids" She smiled and Lizzie walked over to him and petted his mane. Leo purred and Lizzie giggled. We then heard a whimper and a small gray kitten ran into the kitchen with a larger kitten chasing her. "Louie!" Katie yelled and grabbed 'Louie' by the scruff of his neck "How many times have I told you not to pick on your sister" Louie sighed as Katie walked into the hallway "Time for a time out!" A door was slammed and Katie walked back in and picked the kitten up and sat her on the table "This is Lilac" She said smiling "Louie is her brother and is constantly picking on her"

"That isn't very nice" Lizzie commented

"No its not that is why I put him on a time out" Katie laughed. Lizzie laughed with her. "Alright Lizzie come here and give Leo his food" She said and Lizzie walked over to Katie and took the bowl and walked over to Leo and placed it in front of him.

"Why isn't he eating meat?" Alice asked

"Its odd I know. But Leo here spent the first months of his life with monkeys. I found him when he was 8 months old on my trip to Africa. He does eat meat but would rather eat fruit." Katie laughed.

"You've been to Africa?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. I go every year. The animal foster company sends me every year to see if there are any animals in need of help. We try our best to stop poaching. So many animals are endangered and need our help" Katie said sadly "Bubby and Trevor usally take care of the animals while I'm gone"

"How?" I asked

"Well Bubby feeds the smaller animals while Trevor feeds the larger ones. They are very smart animals"

"Yeah I mean Trevor opened the door for us and Bubby brought the blanket to you" Alice said.

Katie smiled at her pets "Yeah they're good. Trevor is almost the same age as I am" She said.

"Really? How long can they live?" Rose asked.

"Well the ones in the wild normally live for 40 years but some for 60 years. Trevor was born about 2 years after I was. When I was little I always went to the zoo and my favorite was the monkeys and chimps. I basically grew up with him. When I was 18 the zoo gave him to me" Trevor walked over to Katie and gave her a monkey hug. "He is my best friend. He knows sign language and one of the smartest chimps in the world! When we were little a deaf girl came to the zoo also and he watched her sign. We learned it together and often talk to each other. He is the reason why I do what I do"

Alice and Rose 'awed' when Trevor gave a monkey kiss on Katie's cheek.

"Ew Trevor!" Katie cried and giggled. All of the sudden we heard a cry of a bird. Then a huge bird flew in from the open window and onto Katie's shoulder. "Well hello there Talon how was the hunt?" Katie asked smiling at the bird and handed him a piece of raw meat "This here it Talon. He is a red-tailed hawk"

"Oh he is so pretty!" Alice squealed.

"Here take this" Katie said and handed Alice a piece of meat. Alice took it slowly and Talon flew over to Alice. She looked at the bird in fear and Talon stay in front of her looking oddly patient.

"Its okay Alice. Talon is very caring and won't fly over if your afraid" Katie said and walked behind Alice and grabbed her arm. She held Alice's hand in front of her and Talon hopped slowly over to the piece of meat and slowly took it out of Alice's hand.

"That was awesome!" Alice squealed.

"Want to hold him?" Katie asked

"Um sure!" Alice said. Katie patted Alice's shoulder and Talon flew onto Alice's shoulder gently.

"Give his head a gentle pat" Katie ordered lightly. Alice nodded and patted the head. The bird then flapped his wings and Katie laughed "He likes you Alice" Alice smiled proudly.

"Hey I want to hold an animal" Rose said pouting. Katie laughed and grabbed a banana. Katie walked over to Rose and handed it to her. "Call for Bubby"

"Bubby" Rose called and Bubby ran over to Rose and jumped on her shoulder and grabbed the banana. He peeled it and ate it. Rose laughed at him.

"Oh you have to see this" Katie squealed and walked over to grab a bowl. She filled it with water and sat it down. "Okay Bubby your done eating your banana what do you do now?" She asked. Bubby jumped off of Rose's shoulder and walked over to the trash and threw the peel away. "Good boy. Now wash your hands" Bubby jumped on the table and put his hands in the water and washed his hands "Now your face" Bubby then scooped up some water and poured it on his face and head. He then shook his head to dry it. "Good boy Bubby!" Katie squealed and Bubby jumped on her shoulder. "Go back to Rose" She said and Bubby ran back to Rose and he climbed on her shoulder. "Hey Rose want a monkey kiss?" She asked

"Uh. Sure?" It sounded like a question.

"Bubby give Rose a kissie kissie." She ordered and Bubby leaned down and gave Rose a closed mouth kiss.

"Uh oh Rose looks like Emmett has some competition" Alice giggled as did Rose.

"Guess he does" Rose laughed.

"Whose Emmett?" Katie asked.

"My boyfriend" Rose giggled.

Katie covered her mouth and giggled "Okay I have the predators lunch ready who wants to help?" She asked.

"I want to stay to stay with Leo!" Lizzie said

"I want to help" Alice and Rose said.

"I do to" I admitted.

"Trevor can stay and watch her. Not that Leo won't be okay" Katie said and grabbed some of the meat.

"Alright" I said and we grabbed some of the meat as well. Katie walked towards a large cage and I noticed some wolves in the cage.

"Hello my babies" Katie cooed and two wolf pups can up to the cage toward barking and wagging their tails. "Hi Zyle and Zoey" She said as she tossed two pieces of meat towards the two pups. "These two pups lost their mother in a fire."

"Aw poor babies" Rose said and petted the two pups on their heads.

A low growl came from the bush and Rose jumped "Millie knock it off" Katie snapped at a reddish wolf. "She was just petting them"

"Whose that?" Alice asked

"That's Millie. She is their adopted mother. She has two other pups but only one survived. And I have no idea where he is at the moment" She laughed. Alice and Rose laughed a little with her. When we were done feeding her wolves we walked out of the cage. The moment Katie closed the cage Leo and Trevor were running out of nowhere. I noticed Lizzie was on Leo's back but seemed scared. My over-protective self ran over to Leo and took her off of his back. I looked back at Katie who was watching Trevor screaming and jumping up and down.

"Trevor what's wrong?" She asked fearfully.

I watched as the monkey made movements with his hands and Katie's eyes grew large with fear and she took off towards a shed.

"What's going on?" Alice whispered.

"I don't know," I answered. Katie then came running out of the shed with a rifle in one hand. My eyes widen with concern. "Katie what's going on?" I yelled.

She looked at me with both fear and anger in her eyes "Get inside" She ordered simply "Leo watch over them". I handed Lizzie to Rose.

"Lizzie I need to stay with Auntie Rose and Alice," I told her gently and she nodded. I kissed her forehead "Good girl" I started to look were Katie went. I saw her by the barn, gun in hand and was looking around. "Katie what is going on?" I asked.

"Edward I told you to go inside!" She snapped and rolled her eyes "Every now and then this mountain lion likes to come down and attack my animals. Trevor saw him and got Leo who got me. He killed Starburst father a couple weeks ago." She said sadly "He was very special to me" She started to walk around again. I walked with no matter how many times she told me not to. We soon her kicking in the barn. Katie's eyes widen with fear and she took off running towards the barn. Man was she fast. I ran after her, when we got to the barn we saw Starburst kicking and stomping at a large mountain lion.

"Get away from her!" Katie cried and ran at the mountain lion gun raised. The mountain lion growled and clawed at her. Katie ignored the wound and fired the gun. It missed just barely but scared the lion and it started to run out the back door. She turned to Starburst and started to check over her then Skittles.

"Their fines. Skittles is a little scared but she's fine." She said quietly

"Why didn't you kill it?" I asked her.

"I hate killing animals" She said simply and started to walked out of the barn and into the house.

"Do you want me to check that for you?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm fine just need to wrap it up" She said shrugging,

As we walked closer to the house Rose and Alice came running out with Lizzie in Alice's arms. "Are you guys okay?" Alice asked "Oh my god Katie is that blood?"

"We are fine Alice. And its just a scratch." Katie anwered,

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"A mountain lion is what happened" Katie said sighing "There is this lion that likes to come down to my home and attack my animals. A couple weeks ago he killed Starburst's father. He just tried to attack Starburst and Skittles" She explained "I scared him with a gun shot. Now I need to take care of this scratch. And then," She looked at Lizzie "we can get you on one of the horses" She said smiling.


End file.
